User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. AT-AT Sorry. I've started a new job working all hours. I'll take a look when I've got a free couple of hours. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 14:51, October 25, 2015 (UTC) AT-AT Yes, just fill it in. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:39, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Question for you! Hey Anakin! We have been working on a couple cool projects for Battlefront EA. One is a Fannotaed trailer video and the other is a Travel Guide that highlights 5 planets from the game. When we create the articles, we would like to be able to use two slots from your mainpage slider for a short time to link to them. Would you have any issues with us doing this? Please let me know as soon as you can. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 23:17, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Playable species and Navboxes I'd prefer to have individual species articles. Also, I've made DICE versions of the faction navbox templates: Template:Navbox/RebelAlliance/DICE Template:Navbox/GalacticEmpire/DICE What do you think? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 04:19, November 22, 2015 (UTC) New badges Hey, I decided to change the badges around a bit. I've added puncuation to some of them, added rebel icons to the blog post ones, and added a new track for DICE articles. What do you think? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:42, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Discussions feature in the Community App Hey Anakin Skyobiliviator, Have you been using the Star Wars Battlefront community app on your phone? If you're one of the app users, then you know: Before, it was just a more convenient way to view your articles and content on mobile. But we've added something more! For the past month or so, app users have also been able to talk about the game directly in the app, via Discussions. Activity has been light, but new users have even signed up to your community just so they can participate in Discussions. Many of them pay return visits to the app, and even though they've previously only been reading the articles you’ve written, they now have the option to talk about the show and contributing to your community. Some of them might go on to add content to your articles and stick around as valuable editors. You can read and post to Discussions on the web as well: Battlefront Discussions on the web. This web version isn’t "discoverable" right now, meaning it isn't linked anywhere on your wikia. You can only find it through a URL shared from the app, or by following the link here. So you can use it to discuss Battlefront even if you don't use the app. Moderation features: The Wikia Community team has been handling the (very few) problematic posts and users so far (you can see deleted posts indicated by the red triangle and grayed-out text), but we've now added features to Discussions that allow your mods and admins to delete/restore posts, in the app as well as on the desktop version. Very soon, we'll also add the option to view all posts by a user. In addition, admins and mods will be able to delete all posts by a user (very useful, of course, if you're dealing with a spammer). This will at first only be possible on the desktop version - but that's where most moderation happens, anyway. We're also planning to add a "close thread" option for mods, and an option for regular users to flag a post as inappropriate. That last one will be exciting, because it's something we currently don't even have on Wikia's regular forums! If you're not using Discussions yourselves, and won't be there to moderate, you can pick promising discussion participants who might want to to take on that role. Admins will be able to assign those users to the Discussion Moderator group. Right now, it's a bit challenging to message app moderation candidates directly. The app users don’t always confirm their email addresses, and so won’t get notified about talk page posts. But if you've spotted someone you'd like to contact about the moderator role, let Wikia staff know, and we'll help you contact them! All of that is still in the future of course, since there is not much activity yet. Would you be open to having us try some experiments on this wiki to see which ways of linking to Discussions generate the most click-through? Things like adding a link on the main navigation, or at the bottom of article pages, etc. As part of that, we would also like to disable the current which Discussions will eventually replace. Let us know what you think! We're still working on adding more features to make discussions more fun and convenient to use (such as thread categorization, search, link previews, etc.) For that, we can really use your opinion. How do you like Discussions? What are you missing? What should be different? Please share your thoughts here, and if you have questions, I'm happy to answer them! Note: I am posting this same message to Kingofall42 and Commander Awesome -BertH (help forum | blog) 19:56, January 27, 2016 (UTC) A few updates! This week we released: * "View all posts by a user" which is available by clicking the "three dots" icon in the upper right corner of a post or reply * "Delete all posts by a user" which is available for Discussions Moderators and Admins on the "View all posts by user" page. (Please note that bulk undeletion is not possible) These tools should help with moderation and with getting a sense of an individual user's history. These tools are currently only available in the web version of Discussions, and will be added to the app at the end of February. In the latest update to the app (out this week): * Users will see some basic guidelines for participating in Discussions, the first time they enter Discussions after doing the update. You can view those guidelines here. In the future these will be customizable on a per-community basis, and will also be accessible in the web version. * On iOS only -- Discussions Moderators and Admins can choose to remove the hidden (deleted) posts and replies from view. This is enabled by default, and can be changed in the app settings area called "Moderation Panel". We will keep you updated as more changes happen! Please keep the feedback coming! -BertH (help forum | blog) 23:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) alert got an anon editing a page that isn't necessary on the page power up USS HERO (talk) 11:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Original/Reboot Template Hey Anakin Skyobliviator! Doug from Wikia checking in, just wanted to let you know that I've been relayed your request for the Original/Reboot template changes that you left on BertH's wall. I'll do my best to tweak everything to your liking, I'll keep ya updated! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:59, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey Anakin Skyobliviator! I wanted to let you know that I've been able to tweak the templates so they are thinner, very little wasted space above the words on the top! Unfortunately, the way the template has been created prevents an easy split between Original/Reboot templates. I've tried my hand with a few different approaches but no dice. Hopefully them just being thinner will suffice : > I'll continue to try different approaches when I have the time and let you know if I find a way to separate them properly! Take care. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 01:12, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Scout Trooper 164 I'm considering making Scout Trooper 164 WotM for this month. He's been very helpful lately in adding more info to the DICE articles. Thoughts? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:31, March 9, 2016 (UTC) can i join the empire hey can I join the team as a moderator because I will look after the website and fix all the mistakes that people do ps I play star wars battlefront like a boss Spiritbar11 as our discussions moderator. I'm considering making Spiritbar11 our discussions moderator (if he wants). He seems to be very active in discussions and on the wiki in general, and is very knowledgeable of DICE's Battlefront and how this wiki works. How do you feel about that? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:50, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *What is a discussions moderator? --Spiritbar11 **Someone to govern discussions. At this point we think you have not been around enough to qualify. Sorry. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:13, July 4, 2016 (UTC) *It's OK if you think there is someone around that would fit better, I get on every 1-3 days depending on if it is during the school year or if I am motivated enough. I'm just a fan that likes spreading knowledge to others. --Spiritbar11 It's not that you don't qualify, especially with a good intention like yourself, but rather the duration of time that you have spent with the wiki isn't long enough to verify said intentions. Hope you can understand, and until then keep up what you've been doing and perhaps the result will be more positive next time. (Also please sign with four tildes (~~~~) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:58, July 4, 2016 (UTC) **^Pretty much this. You certainly have a lot of potential, though. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 20:28, July 4, 2016 (UTC) New Navboxes for Maps. Per the suggestion of Spiritbar11, I made navboxes for the maps: What do you think? I will make them for the PSP games and add them to articles tomorrow (Wednesday July 6) -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 04:59, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Here are the other ones: Now we just need to add them to articles, and create articles for the missing maps. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:25, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *I added Star Wars Battlefront 1's Navbox to all of it's articles! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 19:19, July 7, 2016 (UTC) **Thank you for that! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) A couple of proposals. I have a couple of new ideas for the wiki: 1. A third tab for mod content. I think this would improve the quality of both our coverage of mods and the mainspace articles. I never really liked mod content being mixed in with articles about base game content. So, for example, instead of Battle Droid containing stuff about SWBF2 mods, there would be a new article at Battle Droid/Mods solely about how they're used in mods, and the main article covering only their appearence in the SWBF1 campain. It may take a lot of work to implement properly, but I think it would be well worth it. Also, Wookieepedia has recently decided to add a third tab for Lego content, so we could borrow some of thier code. 2. Game version banners for articles without counterparts. This would help newcomers to the series and/or wiki not be confused by some of our old series articles with currently no couterpart in the reboot. So it's clear what game(s) everything appears in. So people won't come across, say, Z-6 Chaingun, and think it's a new weapon being added to DICE's Battlefront. They could look similar to the canon/legends banners on Wook next to the era symbols, and could be made part of the GameVersion template. Tell me what you think! -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 04:33, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Spiritbar11 and Scout Trooper 164 As I haven't been very active lately (and do not foresee me becoming more active any time soon) i'd like to make Spiritbar11 and/or Scout Trooper 164 admin(s). As you may know, I am a SWBF2 modder, and I am also a wannabe indie game designer, and there are quite a few projects I want to work on, which guarantees a lot less time spent here. With that in mind, and since you and the other current admins aren't very active either, and with info about the next SWBF fast approaching, and the game itself coming this fall, I think we need some fresh faces on the staff. I think those two have what it takes, and they've been very active since day one. I may still check in once and a while and help, but I think my days of being a regular contributor are over. I am the hero the wiki deserves, but not the one it needs right now. :P -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 06:44, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Battlefront II Hey! Long time no talk to! Just wanted to let you know that I'll be back around to help out with Battlefront II as it nears launch. I do want to point out that I was unable to find a link on the main page pointing to the new game. I highly suggest adding it to the navigation, and changing out the Battlefront EA slider image to a Battlefont II image with a link to the game page. I can do this for you now if you are busy. How is everything going? Pinkachu (talk) 18:50, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, looking again. The Elite Squadron game has been out for years. I will change that image out for the new game. Makes more sense and will only take me a few minutes. Pinkachu (talk) 18:57, April 26, 2017 (UTC) SO AWESOME I WISH I WAS THIS COOL New look. As you can see, I just gave the wiki a new theme for DICE SWBF2. What do you think? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:46, June 16, 2017 (UTC) That man Lord Alexandru is a horrible person ,sir. He should be blocked or something . He wrote some bad things about Commander Awesome and another administrator . He is a bad person . He should be ashamed about what he said. Background image Hope you don't mind, but I just redid your background image. The latest revision had the majority of the image hiding behind the main page. The picture was too low rez to enlarge, or I would have just done that instead. I'll be around for the launch to help out as I was for the previous game, but if you need help with anything else before then, please let me know. Pinkachu (talk) 22:14, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Jedi Interceptors and Trade Federation Vulture asked Commander Awesome why he said the article Jedi Interceptor is speculation since Yoda's Jedi Interceptor that will appear in game is one of those type of craft and I want to say the same about the Trade Federation. I think and it's obvious that the Federation will appear in the game in the form of the Trade Federation cruisers and since we should make a DICE article about this organization. What do you think? Let me know on my talk page.SwtorPlayer (talk) 18:51, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Trade Federation DICE I thought that since we got the Trade Federation Landing Craft and Trade Federation cruisers we need to make an article with the esential in-game content like so: the Trade Federation was a mega corporation that built battle droids and cruisers used by the CIS; and that's all we need to say like not too much Canon just what is needed. Or we could make a little headline titled Trade Federation on the Confederacy of_Independent_Systems/DICE article and I think the latter option is better. Have a nice day, sir!SwtorPlayer (talk) 20:07, September 9, 2017 (UTC) New Main Page Design for Battlefront II Hey Anakin! As promised, I am back to help out with Battlefront II. I have some awesome news for you as well. We have partnered with EA for graphic assets from Battlefront II and will be using them in a re-design of the Main Page to be completed by our Design Team. We would work directly with you and your community on the project and once a new design is mutually approved, we do the work. It's likely that we will also want to create an "Instant Expert" page for Battlefront II. Kind of a 'fast track' article. We can get back to that a little later tho. To help us get started, I need your input on the overall design of the main (home) page. What features do you currently use that you would need to keep and are there additional features you would like to see? To give you an idea of what a re-desgin could look like, here are two for gaming that we did in the last year. Prey Wiki and Mass Effect Wiki. If there are things you like from either, or both, let me know. Once we have your input, we would begin drafting a mock version of a new main page for you to see, including a new background and possibly a new wordmark (if applicable). Once approved, we would refine it and schedule the work to be done on your community. I will most likely be the one to keep you up to date and let you know when to expect completion. That aside, how is the content doing? I have beta access but I haven't jumped in yet. Do you feel like the community is staying current still? If you need any help with content, please let me know and I will set aside some time to help out. I looked around the site and I noticed the tabs on articles for both versions of the game. This is similar to the way Wookiepedia does it I believe. Will articles for characters, weapons, etc., that are not included in any previous game still have the /DICE attached to it? I'm assuming this will be the case. Hope to hear from you soon! Pinkachu (talk) 20:26, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the additional feedback. I passed it along! Pinkachu (talk) 19:11, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Request for Adminship Hi Anakin, I was wondering if I could become an admin for the wiki. I've done numerous edits to improve the organization, look, and content of the wiki overall, and I hope as an admin I can do that job better. I'm not sure if it would be appropriate to list all the changes I've done, so I'll just link to my . Some major changes I'm especially proud of since starting in June are: *Overhaul of Scarif, Death Star, , , Sniper (class) pages *Creation of Template:Planet, Template:Game Updates Battlefront (navbox), Template:DICE Maps/BattlefrontII (navbox) *Visual/organization changes to Template:GameModeInfobox, Template:Map, Template:DICE Game Modes, Template:Weapons/DICE **Some of these included transferring old infobox code to the new infobox markup *Created new wiki wordmark (though I hear a new, better one will be made by Wikia itself. Looking forward to it!) *Created Template:D to make it easier to link to DICE articles You may also differ to User:Commander Awesome and User:Scout Trooper 164, who are my unofficial admin rec's, but are familiar with my work. I also made major changes to another wiki before editing at BF Wiki, Battle Nations Wiki, if you would like to check that out. Best regards, Lamosq1027 23:22, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Wow Wow, yes it has been a wile. Sorry about that. I have been getting emails notifying me of changes and edits regularly but the last year has been hectic. I'm not sure what specifically we'd like for the front page. I like the pictorial category link on the prey homepage and a space for a featured article and some links to official sites. I went ahead and made Lamosq1027 an admin based on what I've seen on their history (and also to reminding myself how to use admin tools :) ) At some point I'll probably muck in a bit occasionally here again. Fingers crossed Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:30, October 24, 2017 (UTC). Unrelated wow. amused me briefly. I typed my username in and it gives a break down of overall contribution to the wiki. Apparently I've contributed 55.28% of this wikis main page space. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:54, October 24, 2017 (UTC). Much thanks Hey Anakin, Thanks for putting your faith in me, despite not as closely monitoring my edits as Commander or Scout. I aim to put that faith to good use, especially with the new game just on the horizon! Thanks again, and I look forward working with you sometime in the future as a fellow admin. Best regards, Lamosq1027 00:22, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Possible to change wiki name Hey Anakin, In light of the addition of meta pages like Battlefront Wiki:Community Guidelines, Commander and I were wondering if there was a way to change the wiki's name from 'Star Wars Battlefront' to 'Battlefront Wiki' so that the preceding name 'Battlefront Wiki' is not considered a main page article. Of course, the name that would display at the top next to the wiki wordmark would still show as 'Star Wars Battlefront Wiki' (that name is independent from the site wide name). I'm asking you because neither I or Commander have an option to change the site wide name. With you being a bureaucrat, you might have the option to do so. Thanks, and I hope all is well, Lamosq1027 00:48, November 12, 2017 (UTC) RE:RE:Possible to change wiki name Hey Anakin, My apologies. Commander shared your same concerns and it was I who misinformed you. We actually wanted to change the wiki name to 'Star Wars Battlefront Wiki' from simply 'Star Wars Battlefront.' You and Commander's concerns are well placed, as I can see how it can easily be confused. Let me know if you have concerns about this possible new name. Best, Lamosq1027 00:48, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Site Name Change Hello! I changed the SITENAME from Star Wars Battlefront to Star Wars Battlefront Wiki in our system. Hope this resolves your issue. Please let me know if it doesn't. The name change may take a while to show in Google search due to caching and web crawl delays. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 17:11, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Main Page Redesign Hello! Here is a look at our current re-design for the main page. Since this needs to be implemented asap, please take a look and give us any last-minute feedback before we bring it to the community. (CC-ing this on the other admin's talk walls) Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 17:47, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Mock of New Main Page Discussion regarding categories for Star Wars Battlefront II Hello! Please read my new Discussions thread regarding categories and reply if you have a moment. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 21:36, November 13, 2017 (UTC) New infobox for SWBF II star cards When creating an article for Star Wars Battlefront II's star cards, none of the exisitng infoboxes seem to be able to relay the infomation in the article. So I created my own! Template:Star Cards (Star Wars Battlefront II/DICE) It obviously needs some work but what do you think? With regards AdmiralSupreme (talk) 03:45, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Cas'ika Long time, no see, Ani. Not got anything important to say, just wanted to say hi after a few years of absence. So uh...hi! Your friendly neighbourhood Legacyofhades. --Saighdear (talk) 22:20, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Ryan120202 (talk) 13:15, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Redirect help Dear Anankin Skyobilviator I need some help renaming an article. I was trying to get rid of the italic on the Venator-class Star Destroyer page and instead I made a bunch of redirected pages. I'm sorry about it but I have no idea how this whole renaming thing works. *Hey Ryan120202, I've resolved the redirect issue. Now there is only the Venator-class Star Destroyer page and an Arquitens-class Light Cruiser page. In regards to how titles work, you can change how the title of an article is displayed by putting }} at the top of an article in the source editor. If you wanted to put a portion of the article name in italics, you'd put }} in the Source code of the article. If you wanted it so it's not italicized, you'd just remove the apostrophes ( ) around the Venator part. Hoped this helped. Lamosq1027 (talk) 01:56, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am new tribute of this wiki!